Otro adiós más
by Tete93
Summary: Ciara jamás había sido buena para hacer nuevos amigos, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva. Pero podía hacer una excepción por esa niña rubia de grandes ojos azules que estaba llorando en la habitación. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**-El reto era escribir una historia que tuviera de protagonista un OC, y que tuviera alguna relación con el Potterverso. **

**Palabras: 3483**

**Parejas: **Menciones de Luna/Rofl, y ligero no correspondido Ciara/Luna, el tema principal NO es romance.

**Advertencia:** ligero Femslash no correspondido.

**Disclaimer:** Lo conocido le pertenece a la señora Rowling a quien venero y respeto, lo que no les suena conocido pertenece a esta mente enferma.

**Otro adiós más**

Ciara se asustó cuando por la ventana del segundo piso, vio a dos personas aparecer en la puerta de su casa. Nadie había vivido en la casa en años. Tal vez fuera la poco convencional estructura en forma de torre, o tal vez los "rumores" de que en esa casa pasaba algo sobrenatural, pero los muggles no solían acercarse mucho a la casa, en donde desde hacía tanto tiempo habitaba la niña.

Las maletas flotando hacia el interior de la casa hacía obvio para Ciara que las personas en su puerta no eran muggles, y que además llegaban para quedarse. Uno de ellos era un hombre adulto, no estaba seguro de su edad, con el cabello rubio casi blanco y un conjunto extraño de ropa. No es que Ciara fuera una experta en ropa, no sabía nada de ropa ni cuando estaba viva, su madre era quien conseguía las telas y hacía con ellas lo mejor que podía para vestirlos a Ciara y a su hermano. Sintió una oleada de nostalgia al pensar en ambos, habían pasado varios siglos ya.

La otra persona que acompañaba al hombre era una niña, tendría alrededor de la misma edad que tenía Ciara al morir, unos nueve años, también era rubia y vestía ropas extrañas. Ambos entraron a la casa y comenzaron a instalar las cosas. Podía oír al hombre murmurar desde el piso de abajo, pero solo comprendía unas pocas palabras como "redacción" "nuevo hogar" "quisquilloso" "vida nueva".

Asomó un poco la cabeza por suelo, el techo para los dos rubios y pudo entender las cosas con mucha más claridad.

-Ahora ve y escoge una habitación Luna – Oyó que decía el hombre, mientras la niña asentía y comenzaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la habitación en donde se encontraba Ciara.

Ciara se asustó, no quería que nadie la viera, la niña se veía inofensiva, pero Ciara no estaba de un humor especial para hacer nuevos amigos, de forma que huyó a la parte más oscura de la habitación mientras la pequeña rubia entraba.

Ciara la observó mejor, tenía los mechones de cabello rubio bastante desordenados, ropas demasiado coloridas y unos grandes ojos azules que se veían llenos de tristeza. La niña observó atentamente la habitación, y sin pensarlo mucho la seleccionó, ya que comenzó a desempacar sus maletas. Mientras desempacaba encontró en una de las maletas un objeto cuadrado, parecía la pintura de una mujer adulta, pero de alguna forma era diferente, más exacta que una pintura y a colores blanco y negro.

Repentinamente mientras observaba el extraño objeto, la niña se sentó en uno de los rincones de la habitación y comenzó a llorar. Ciara se sintió demasiado mal por la niña, se veía realmente triste, llorando sola en un rincón. Contrario a su plan original, se acercó a la niña, quiso colocarle una reconfortante mano plateada en el hombro, pero no quiso provocar en la niña esa horrible sensación de agua fría que recordaba provocaban los fantasmas.

-No llores – Pidió, ya había olvidado el sonido de su propia voz, tenía siglos sin hablar con nadie, de no ser porque no estaba viva probablemente ya hubiera perdido la razón.

La niña rubia, Luna le había parecido escuchar que era su nombre, se sobresaltó, no esperando que hubiera nadie más en la habitación con ella. Miró asombrada a Ciara unos segundos, Ciara temió haberla asustado, pero Luna pareció aceptar bastante fácil que hubiera el fantasma de una niña en la misma habitación con ella.

-Pero, estoy muy triste – se justificó, secándose las lágrimas con las manos, que estaban sucias por haberse apoyado en el suelo, ensuciándose la cara de un fino lodo.

-¿Y puedo conocer el motivo de tu tristeza? – Preguntó Ciara, sin saber si estaba siendo indiscreta o no, o si esa era la forma en la que se hablaba en este siglo o no, muchos siglos sin hablar con alguien hace que uno pierda la práctica.

¿Has sentido cuando has dejado de llorar y repentinamente alguien te pregunta porque llorabas e intentando explicar renuevas tu llanto? Pues eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Luna, intentando explicarse volvió a las lágrimas. Abrazaba el recuadro a ella misma sosteniéndose las piernas mientras las lágrimas caían libremente sobre su rostro y comenzaba a sacudirse incontrolablemente.

Ciara se sentía incomoda sin saber cómo reaccionar, por una parte no conocía a la niña, no tenía la responsabilidad de consolarle, podía simplemente huir de ahí y dejar a la pequeña Luna llorando. Por otra parte no tenía deseos de dejar a la niña, llevaba tres siglos en soledad, y volver a hablar con alguien había sido maravilloso, como volver a beber un trago de agua alguien que lleva mucho tiempo pasando sed.

La niña se veía tan vulnerable, sacudiéndose en llantos, Ciara deseaba abrazarla, pero sabía que la sensación distaría de ser reconfortante. Esperó pacientemente a que la niña cesara su llanto.

-Mi mamá acaba de morir – murmuró Luna cuando había secado sus últimas lágrimas, su voz sonaba tan vacía y tan carente de emociones, que de no ser porque Ciara la había visto quebrarse en llanto tan solo minutos antes, hubiera creído que la niña era indiferente a la muerte de su madre.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida – Contestó Ciara.

-No lo lamentes, papá dice que uno no debe lamentarse por la muerte de los seres queridos, porque ellos ya están descansando – explicó la pequeña rubia –por eso mismo no guardamos luto, nos vestimos de colores para festejar que ella ya está en un lugar mejor – añadió señalándose las ropas, que era de varios colores chillantes.

Luna se quedó en silencio otro par de segundos, y luego las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro.

-Sé que no me debería de sentirme triste – explicó la niña intentando secarse las lágrimas– pero no puedo evitarlo, no soporto la idea de no estar con mi mamá, yo quiero mucho a mi papá, pero también voy a extrañarla a ella, no me hago la idea de que no sentiré sus abrazos, que no me cocinara mi pastel de cumpleaños, que no iremos los tres juntos a Noruega a fotografiar Snorkacks de Cuerno arrugado…- en ese punto la voz de Luna se volvió a quebrar.

-Por favor, no te hundas en la tristeza – pidió Ciara, con la marcada forma de hablar de hacía tres siglos. – Algún día tú y tu madre se reunirán, yo en cambio he perdido a la mía para siempre – añadió también con tristeza.

-Pero tú estás muerta – señaló Luna, sin decirlo en tono de ofensa, solo la verdad llana y pura. - ¿Cómo puedes haber perdido a tu mamá?

-Porque cuando ella murió siguió adelante, yo en cambio estoy atrapada en esta tierra – Contestó la pequeña fantasma, sonando casi tan triste como Luna, uno pensaría que después de trescientos treinta y dos años ya lo había superado, pero perder para siempre a la madre no es algo que se supera jamás.

-¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó la pequeña rubia cargada de curiosidad.

El tema de la muerte era un asunto delicado para todos los fantasmas, Ciara jamás la había discutido con nadie, pero por alguna razón la niña rubia le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, de forma que comenzó a narrar con naturalidad:

-Debería comenzar presentándome, ya que creo que aún no te he dicho mi nombre. Mi llamo Ciara- Comenzó la pequeña fantasma, estirando su mano.

-Luna Lovegood– Contestó la rubia. Luna colocó su mano y sacudió, como si la mano de Ciara hubiera sido tangible. Luego la niña fantasma comenzó su historia.

-Cuando yo tenía nueve o diez años, no estoy segura ya que las fechas de nacimiento no se señalaban con mucha precisión en aquella época a no ser que fueras un miembro de la realeza, a los muggles les no les gustaban mucho las brujas y los magos, y los hacían arder en llamas. Yo vivía con mi mamá y mi hermano quien ya era casi un hombre adulto, en una casa a las afueras de un pueblo muggle. Yo sabía que los muggles del pueblo sospechaban que nosotros éramos una familia mágica, pero mamá decía que no había que preocuparse, que si decidían hacernos daño, un sencillo hechizo bastaría para que las llamas se volvieran frías y fueran solo una caricia en nuestros cuerpos –

Luna escuchaba intrigada la historia de la niña, temía que la historia no tendría un final feliz, pero igual quería escucharla.

-Un día, cuando mi hermano se encontraba en último año en Hogwarts, yo caí enferma, y mi madre no gozaba de experiencia en pociones sanadoras, de forma que tuvo que ir a otro pueblo a buscar a otra bruja. Mamá no solía dejarme sola en casa, pero serían solo un par de horas y yo estaba demasiado enferma para salir. Mientras estaba tumbada en mi cama, oí ruidos en la puerta, pensé que de ser mi madre hubiera aparecido adentro directamente por lo que no quise abrir. Podía oír como afuera habían varías personas, y al pasar de los minutos se iban juntando más, hasta que había una multitud–

Por el tono de voz de Ciara, Luna comprendió que se acercaba la parte horrible de la historia.

-Pasaron varios minutos, en los que la multitud embestían la puerta con cada vez más fuerza, hasta que finalmente la derribaron. Eran varios de los muggles del pueblo, tenían antorchas en las manos y estaban furiosos. Yo estaba asustada y confundida, sabía que a los muggles no le gustaban las brujas, pero yo no les había hecho nada. Me levantaron de mi cama, yo comencé a gritar, no entendía lo que ellos decían pero también gritaban, me llevaron hacia el pueblo cargada en brazos de un hombre grande y fuerte.

Ya en el pueblo, me llevaron a la plaza pública, en donde me ataron a un poste en el centro de la plaza. Yo gritaba, estaba desesperada, quería soltarme, luego un hombre comenzó a hacerme preguntas, pero yo solo estaba llorando asustada, me acusaba de ser bruja, pero mamá había dicho que los muggles no debían saber, entonces yo negaba con la cabeza. Luego otro hombre contó a todo el pueblo como me había visto flotar para alcanzar las naranjas de un árbol, el día anterior.

Yo recordaba eso, fue magia accidental, estaba realmente sedienta y las naranjas se encontraban fuera de mi alcance, y de alguna manera las alcancé, no sabía que alguien me había visto, los muggles no solían acercarse por aquí. – Poco a poco Ciara había ido perdiendo el control de su voz, y en estos momentos temblaba mucho - Luego el pueblo comenzó a gritar y comenzaron a lanzar madera a los pies del poste en donde estaba amarrada, mientras gritaban y un hombre vestido de negro con un collar con una cruz en el cuello leía un grueso libro y repetía algo sobre el pecado y el infierno y luego, se acercó uno de los hombres con una de las antorchas y…- La voz de Ciara se quebró y parecía demasiado asustada para continuar, Luna no necesitaba que lo hiciera, había comprendido la horrible muerte que los muggles le habían dado a la niña.

Ciara permaneció en silencio unos minutos, Luna no hizo el intento de hablar, sabía que la niña estaba intentando continuar, y hablar solo la cortaría.

-Mamá siempre decía que podríamos hacer las llamas frías, pero yo ni siquiera tenía varita, aún no tenía once años, no sabía hacer magia – se quejaba la niña repentinamente enfadada – Y durante un momento llegué a odiar a esos muggles, porque les lloré, les supliqué, les juré que yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie y ellos que hicieron ¡Se quedaron viendo como me quemaba viva como si fuera un espectáculo! – La voz de la niña estaba llena de rabia, y sin lugar a dudas de haber sido capaz de producir lágrimas hacía mucho estas hubieran inundado sus ojos.

-Luego pensé en mi mamá, en cómo reaccionaría cuando volviera a casa y viera que yo no estaba y descubriera lo que me había pasado, y sentí unas ganas superiores a mí de correr de regreso a la casa, de esperar a mi mamá, de abrazarla, y cuando me di cuenta me dirigía de regreso a la casa pero mi cuerpo seguía atrás, atado al poste. –

La pequeña fantasma guardó silencio otro rato, para luego continuar con su relato.

-Fue horrible cuando mi mamá volvió lloró mucho, luego le envió una lechuza a mi hermano, quien volvió aunque no había terminado el año escolar. Él intentaba consolar a mi mamá, pero en la intimidad de su habitación también lloraba. Yo solo los observaba de lejos y a escondidas, temía mostrarme ante ellos, temía cómo reaccionarían. Sentía una impotencia terrible, a ratos cuando escuchaba los sollozos de mi madre lo único que deseaba era correr y gritar "Aquí estoy, no tienes que extrañarme", pero yo había escuchado que solo las personas que temían a la muerte vuelven convertidos en fantasmas, y no quería que ellos pensaran que yo era una cobarde. –

-Ellos no hubieran pensado que eras una cobarde – interrumpió Luna, hablando por primera vez desde que Ciara comenzará el relato.

-Ahora lo sé – contestó ella sonando triste.

-¿Y lo hiciste? – Preguntó Luna, al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de la fantasma de grandes ojos, aclaró - ¿Te mostraste ante ellos? –

Ciara asintió lentamente con la cabeza y explicó:

-Durante las primeras semanas de mi muerte, mi hermano había estado realmente triste, pero conforme pasaban las semanas, su pena se transformó en rabia, quería cobrar venganza contra los muggles. Aunque yo también estaba furiosa y herida por lo que me hicieron los muggles, no podía permitir que mi hermano tomara la revancha, porque conocía a mi hermano, era bueno, pero tenía problemas de ira y era demasiado impulsivo, terminaría haciendo alguna locura, terminaría arriesgando su vida, y no podía permitir que mi madre perdiera a su otro hijo, moriría de pena.

Mi hermano Phillip era un cabeza dura, las únicas capaces de hacerle entrar algo en la cabeza éramos mi madre y yo. Desde mi muerte mi madre había estado indispuesta, por lo que tuve que ser yo, quien se mostrara a mi hermano e impidiera que hiciera una tontería. –

Ciara continúo sus historia, sobre la enorme impresión que se llevaron su hermano y su madre cuando ella apareció ante ellos, sobre como la aceptaron rápidamente, sobre cómo pasó un tiempo relativamente feliz viviendo con su madre y su hermano, sobre como su hermano había muerto joven en un duelo con otro mago, y sobre como su madre y ella habían pasado juntas hasta los últimos días de su madre.

-Cuando ella murió, ella siguió adelante, yo me quedé, fui yo quien la perdió a ella para siempre – terminó de contar Ciara con evidente dolor en la voz.

-Tu caso es más triste que el mío, porque yo se que volveré a ver a mi mamá algún día – Contestó Luna, no lo para hacer sentir mal a Ciara, ni tampoco en tono de condescendencia, ni con lástima, sino como un hecho, como una verdad simple de entender.

-A veces me entristezco mucho, ni siquiera fui capaz de dejar la antigua casa en donde vivía con mi familia, cuando mamá murió, los muggles la destruyeron, y fue un terreno baldío por un tiempo. Luego una bruja se mudó aquí y construyó está extraña torre en donde vivió un tiempo, hasta su muerte. Nunca me mostré ante ella, pero creo que ella sabía que yo estaba aquí, aunque tampoco intentó convivir conmigo nunca. Simplemente nos dedicábamos a ignorarnos pacíficamente. Desde que ella murió nadie ha vivido aquí demasiado tiempo, y eres la primera con la que hablo, nunca fui buena para hacer amigos. – contó la niña.

-Es un honor ser la primera entonces – Contestó Luna quien parecía realmente honrada –

Ciara sonrió y Luna estaba a punto de añadir algo, cuando se oyó desde abajo la voz de su padre, pidiéndole que bajara. Luna se fue indicando con un ademán que volvería.

Cuando Luna volvió hablaron durante horas, ambas eran igual de solitarias, Ciara descubrió que Luna tampoco era excepcionalmente buena para hacer amigos, no tenía ninguno, pero poco a poco se convirtieron en la primera amiga una de la otra. Allí en ese desolado dormitorio, de una torre abandonada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña fantasma observaba a Luna, tendida en la cama, se veía calmada, tan en paz, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. En los años que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido, Luna había cambiado físicamente, los rizos rubios de antaño ahora eran plateados, sus ojos habían perdido un poco el color azul del iris que se había llenado de una neblina blanca, si piel se había arrugado y su espalda se había curveado. Aun así, la personalidad que la había acompañado hasta el final era la misma, imaginativa, creyendo en lo imposible, positiva, fuerte, sincera.

Podía ver a Lorcan y Lysander abrazar cada uno a sus respectivos hijos, llorando desconsolados, Rolf se encontraba a orilla de la cama, mirando a Luna con el mismo amor y devoción que la había mirado estos últimos noventa años. No lloraba, parecía que aún no registraba el dolor que debería estar sintiendo.

Sacaron a Luna de la habitación y la bajaron a la sala. Poco a poco fue llegando mucha gente, vio despedirse de ella a mucha gente, podía reconocer a varios de las cosas que contaba Luna y de los retratos que una vez había pintado en el techo. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, y muchos otros rostros, todos parecían adoloridos. Todos le daban el pésame a Rolf a pesar de su propio dolor.

Cuando todos se había marchado, en el único momento en que Ciara pudo estar a solas con Luna, se acercó y dio un último vistazo a su amiga. Fue solo un segundo, pero todos los años de amistad pasaron frente a sus ojos: Luna llorando por su madre el día que todo comenzó, dos años completos de confidencias y locuras hasta que un día Luna se marchó a Hogwarts, las tardes eternas extrañándola esperando con locura el verano para volverla a ver.

Las increíbles historias que le contaba sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería, los celos cuando Luna le contaba como por fin había hecho amigos, al mismo tiempo alegría al saber que después de casi cinco años de colegio por fin Luna había conseguido gente que la apreciara.

Los angustiosos días en que nadie sabía de su paradero, la angustia ante las amenazas de que el padre de Luna debía cambiar lo que publicaba en su revista o dañarían a Luna. El horror de imaginarse a Luna siendo lastimada, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Luna contándole sobre Rolf, un chico que había conocido en una de las excursiones para buscar Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado. Como de nuevo los celos aparecieron pero no lograba explicar porque, ya se había resignado hacía mucho a que Luna tuviera nuevos amigos. Como cuando algunos años después vio a Luna caminar hacía el altar con Rolf, como seguía sintiéndose celosa pero al ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Luna se sentía feliz.

Como luego de años sin comprender, y cuando comprendió muchos más de negación, hasta al final aceptar que por primera vez en su vida y muerte estaba tan enamorada como una niña de nueve años puede estarlo, enamorada de su única amiga. Como pensó que eso estaba mal, no solo porque en su época las relaciones entre dos mujeres eran castigada, esperaba que eso hubiera cambiado con los siglos, sino también estaba mal por la diferencia de edad, Luna tenía veinte y cinco en ese entonces y Ciara apenas nueve. O realmente, Ciara tenía trescientos y algo, lo que la hacía abismalmente mayor que Luna. Además del pequeño detalle que la rubia estaba viva y Ciara… bueno no tanto.

Como se resignó a embotellar el sentimiento, dejarlo en platonismo, como dejó que Luna fuera feliz, como Luna cargó en su vientre a dos hijos de Rofl, como a pesar de todos los años, Luna nunca reveló a nadie la existencia de Ciara, por voluntad de la fantasma, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos. Como luego de años, el sentimiento de amor platónico se había suavizado y aunque seguía latente, el principal sentimiento hacia Luna había vuelto a ser más que todo, amistad.

Todos los años de recuerdos siguieron corriendo mientras se acercaba a Luna y colocaba una plateada mano sobre la de su amiga, y susurraba una vez más esa palabra que tanto costaba que saliera de su garganta. Luego de la muerte de su madre se había jurado a si misma que nunca iba a volver a querer a nadie para no volver a sufrir otra perdida, pero aun así, aquí estaba, susurrando nuevamente la misma palabra: "Adios".

**FIN**

Si dejan review les regalo una montaña de ranas de chocolate.

Besos

Tete

PD: Mi primer Femslash! Aunque fuera no correspondido, es femslash, asi que Happy Dance!


End file.
